


A Fairies Tale

by MoonStoneCat125



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Adventure, Alfea, F/M, Fairy Bloom, Finding Family, Gloomix, Good Bloom, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mean Parents, Mean Stella and Musa, Mystery, Past Riven/Musa, Romance, School, Suspence, Training Bloom, Witch Bloom, Witches, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStoneCat125/pseuds/MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Bloom always knew she was different, that she had powers... She evven knew on some level that her parents weren't being truthful... But what she didn't know was that she had a older brother that thought she was dead... and that she was going to descover something that will rock her world in all the right ways. Join Bloom on her way to Friendship, Finding love and family.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riding down the street, was a relatively normal looking girl. Although, she was counted as weird by other teenagers. She had fiery red hair down past her waiste that had black streaks throughout the length. Along with this, she had bright green eyes that has a cyan blue ring in the middle. Coming to a stop at the traffic lights, you noticed that she wasn't wearing something most people would consider usual. She had black ripped skinny jeans on, with dark grey combat style boots on and a blood red t-shirt on that hung off both of her shoulders showing off her thick strapped black vest. On the bike was a little basket in front of her and in that basket bouncing around was her cute little pet bunny, Kiko.

The lights turned green and she set off once more. After a few more minutes, she reached the park, where she stepped off her bike and pushed it towards a giant oak tree where she let Kiko go before sitting down.

"Go find an acorn Kiko, I'll toss it around with you." Her soft, melodious voice drifted through the air, matching her personality as being someone who was gentle.

Kiko squeaked at her before running off behind some bushes, leaving his owner smiling after him. She leaned back against the base of the tree, lost in thought.

'Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't my life be as simple as my bunny's...? All he has to worry about is not getting lost...'

!CRASH!

Red hair flipped as her head snapped towards the bushed Kiko disappeared behind. As if on cue, he came tearing out of the bushes screaming before jumping behind her.

She stared down at him before turning towards the bushes again as another loud noise sounded out throughout all the tree's.

!BANG!

Her eye's narrowed and she slowly walked over to the little opening in the tree's, viridian eye's widening as she saw the different coloured lights being fired in all directions. A sparkling yellow headed at her so fast, she barely dodged it.

Kiko jumped in a different direction to his owner and screamed as another beam of light came towards him.

"KIKO!" The red head shouted as she dived towards her stunned bunny, shielding him with her body as she glared at the beam of light nearly reaching them. A bright blue light surrounded them as the beam of light collided with the shimmer mass and dissipated. Getting up off the floor slowly, she stared amazed at the shield before it disappeared from around them.

Yelling and screams pulled her from her thoughts, and she honed in on the fight she was in the midst of witnessing before saving her bunny.

In the middle of a clearing was a girl, around about 15/16 dressed all in orange. Glittery orange at that. Shorts and a one shoulder belly top. And a pair of... Yellow wings?

In her hands she held what looked to be septor. And coming from it, were the different coloured lights both Kiko and her had seen before. But what was more surprising was the ... Monster of a man opposite her. If you could even call it a man and not a... Ogre.

Surrounding the ogre, were creepy little dog like creature. Trying to attack the girl, only to be blasted away with the beams of light.

"Stella! Give us the Solaria ring!" The Ogre bellowed, the sound reverberating around the clearing, leaving the both girls ears ringing.

The girl in orange, Stella, glared up weakly from the ground, where she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Never! Tranportus Reversus Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy!" She screamed yelling the septor around before weakly collapsing back, breathing heavily.

A bright yellow light surrounded the clearing, blocking everyone view of Stella as the light came to a peak before it calmed down.

As the light abated, the outline of 4 boys stood in front of Stella. They all looked confused, but they all were on the defensive as they looked around for danger.

The girl hiding behind the bushes turned towards her bunny, ready to tell him to stay where he was before realizing he wasn't there anymore. One of those creepy dogs had chased him into the clearing. She watched, eye's wide, as he ran into one of the boys' leg and bounced off it, staring dizzily up at the blonde as the boy did the same down at the blue bunny.

The Ogre roared from across the field and all 4 boys automatically turned towards him ready to fight, before they realized what it was. An unspoken agreement was sent amongst them as they got out what looked to be plastic weapons, off something like Star Wars.

The blonde picked up Kiko and placed him in his hood, before getting into a stance, ready to fight.

All 4 guys ran in at once, attacking the little monsters, until they each burst into glitter.

Once over, they all turned towards the ogre, just as yellow lights darted past them and hit the thing in question. The ogre screamed in pain before charging, sending the blonde boy flying backwards.

In the bushes, there was a large gasp as the boy landed unconscious with Kiko next to him dazed. Her eye's blazed as she finally let go of what she was holding in.

"No one hurts my bunny!"

Blames burst from her body, dancing around her as she clenched her hands. Focusing on the ogre, now attacking the other girl, she stormed out of the bushes, attracting everyone attention.

Her hair danced in the wind, looking like the flames flying around her hands making it look like not only were her hands on fire, but her whole body. Everyone stopped and stared at her, including the ogre.

"No one hurts my Bunny... Especially not a stupid Ogre." Her eye's glowed green as she sent a few fire balls toward the creature. He tried dodging them but ended up getting hit anyway. In the background, one of the boys was helping the blonde to his feet, who was holding Kiko as they joined the others to watch what they thought at first was a witch but they now realize is a fairy using her powers untransformed.

Getting tired of dodging the fire balls, the ogre stepped back, glaring menacingly at all of them.

"I'll be back... And I will get that ring!" he clapped his hands twice before disappearing, just managing to miss the fire ball coming his way. Everything turned silent as they all turned to the mystery girl.

She turned towards them, before walking over to the blonde who looked ready to defend himself, before carefully picking Kiko out of his hands and cuddling him to her body.

"You silly bunny, you shouldn't have run away. You know I wouldn't have let anything hurt you. Yes, you silly bunny yes..." Her words came out so soft that they barely heard her. She was smiling softly at him as he did a little bunny giggle, rubbing against her hand. She looked up at them before sighing softly.

"I want to know what just happened... What was an Ogre doing here?"

The others looked at each other before Stella stepped forwards.

"Well..."


	2. Explanations

Previously  
"I want to know what just happened... What was an Ogre doing here?"  
The others looked at each other before Stella stepped forwards.  
"Well..."  
Now

Chapter 2  
“Well? Are you going to answer? What were those things and how did you just appear out of nowhere? And who exactly are you?”  
She had ideas about most of the answers but she asked them anyway. It was said with such conviction, even if it was softly spoken, that they knew they wouldn't get away with not answering...  
“Great, another stubborn Riven... At least she seems nice.” The brown-haired boy whispered quietly to the ginger boy, who nodded slightly.   
Stella shifted slightly, attracting the attention of the guys as well as the red head. She adjusted her stance in uncertainty, before found her resolve and tilted her chin up in an arrogant pose.   
“We will tell you, after you tell us who you are and what you just did. My name Stella, to my right is Riven and Sky and to my left is Brandon and Timmy. I summoned them here to help me.” Riven, the one with the purple spikey hair, turned to look at the other guys while keeping an eye on the still unknown girl. He didn’t know what to make of her.  
He thought she was hot, that much was obvious, but he didn’t know what she was or if she was good, but he knew that if she was, he was definitely keeping a look out for her.  
The red head looked unimpressed by Stella’s speech before rolling her eyes and answering.  
“My name is Bloom. I am, as you could probably tell, a Fairy. I don’t know how I got my powers, because none of the rest of my family are magical. So, I kept it a secret, not even my parent knows what I am. Only you. I thought what just happened was obvious. I saved my rabbit from a stupid monster, and inadvertently saved you. Simple. Now, please, answer my questions.”  
All this was said so softly that no one knew whether she was being sarcastic or just answering the question. Riven smirked slightly at her, crossing arms over his chest as he watched the scene.  
Stella scowled at the new girl. She didn’t like her one bit. “Talking to her that way! Who does she think she is! Does she not realize that I’m better than her, being royalty. Although, she says she’s from earth, so I guess not...”  
“What just happened, was an Ogre and his minions, came to get my ring, which happens to be a septor too. It’s a very powerful ring, the ring of Solaria. And he wanted it so that he could give it to his mistresses, the Trix, and they could gain the ultimate power. I had to summon the boys to come help me, and they would have won, if Sky hadn’t had been worried about protecting your stupid bunny and not just me!!” Bloom, still holding Kiko, flinched back with wide eye’s, automatically covered Kiko’s ears even though he was already angry at the blonde-haired girl.   
Brandon pulled Stella into his chest and whispered soothing words to her while she glared nastily at Bloom, as though it was all her fault.   
Bloom merely looked away from her, a small frown on her face before it became unreadable, moving Kiko so she could look into his eye’s and make funny faces at him. His little bunny laugh reached the other guys ears, soft smiles spreading on their faces as they watched the red head not be affected by what Stella had said. Or so they thought.  
Riven, however, watched her with a small unnoticeable smile while thinking.  
“She flinched back when Stella yelled at her. She even covered her bunny’s ears as though she cared more about what Stella said about him than about her. But, although she acts like it doesn’t matter to her, the look in her eyes tells a different story. She looks sad, almost like she’s in pain... But she doesn’t look hurt...”  
His though process ended when Brandon spoke, holding onto Stella, who was pouting petulantly at everyone.   
“Bloom, was it? Sorry about Stella, she doesn’t take well to newcomers. From what you’ve said, it’s apparent you never went to a magic school, meaning you taught yourself everything and you seem to have more control and power than her, I think she feels little threatened b….”  
“I don’t care weather or no she likes me or not or if she feels threatened. All I care about it getting answers, okay? So, back to the point...” Her voice carried off to nothing as she left the sentence open aiming a look at Brandon that clearly told him what to do.  
He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat before continuing.  
“Err yeh. Well, that creature was an Ogre, as Stella said before. And you know our names so... Me and the guys are from Red fountain, a school for Heroics. None of us have Magic so we learn how to fight creatures, like those you just met... And Stella here comes from Alfea, a magic school for Fairies, so they learn how to control their powers... Erm, is that everything?” He nervously looked at the others, hand coming up and rubbing the back of his head.  
Bloom huffed slightly before nodding, petting Kiko making him sigh and snuggle into her chest happily. Her eyes met the blue ones belonging to Sky. She jerked slightly before smiling slightly to him.   
“Thank you, by the way, for protecting Kiko. You didn’t have to, but I’m so glad you did. Trouble always seems to find him, no matter what.” She let out a light giggle. The sound sounded so beautiful, that it left all the guys too shocked to say something.   
The only thing that Sky could do was nod at her and she smiles softly at him before turning to look at all of them.   
“It was nice to meet you all, and thank you for answering my questions. I’ll let you get back to your homes or your schools before someone misses you.” Her softly spoken words made them realize what she was doing. She turned her back and started walking towards the coverage where her bike was still standing.  
No one moved to go after her, to stop her from leaving, to ask her to stay with them.   
Riven looked at the other, before realizing no one was going to go after her. Sighing, he rolled his eyes before striding forwards after the red head, unconsciously looking over her figure. He smirked lightly when she stopped and turned slightly sideways to let him catch up with her.  
“Yes, Riven?” Her soft voice, slightly lilting as she spoke to him.  
“They wouldn’t do anything about it, so I thought I’d say it. They want you to stay with them, to go to Alfea with Stella so you can learn about magic and how to control your powers even more than you already can. And, also so we can get to know you better, because you seem like a cool person to hang out with... With an awesome clothing style.” With a smirk accompanying the last part, he let her consider what he’d just announced.  
She stared at him, unwaveringly, as she seemingly though it over.   
“They didn’t say anything about me wanting me to stay... But he did. He came over here, himself, to ask me to stay and to go to school with that girl.... But... What should I do? I do want to learn new things... About where I came from... Because it’s obvious that my so called ‘parents’ aren’t my real ones... I knew that already, even if they didn’t. maybe my real parents are still alive!”  
Bloom nodded slightly, as if to herself, before smiling at Riven, who she happened to think was quite attractive, even with his seemingly moody personality.  
“Okay, I’ll go to Alfea with Stella... But I’m going to need someone to come with me to my parents, to explain everything, as I do not believe they will understand or agree if I went alone.” Riven only smirked in agreement before turning towards to group, who had already started cheering all apart from Stella, who looked incredulously at the others.  
Bloom let a small smile cover her face, unintentionally blowing Riven away at how much more beautiful she looked when smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please :)


End file.
